


Video Proof

by InsaneRedDragon



Series: The Fun That Comes Before Kissing [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Developing Relationship, Filming, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/pseuds/InsaneRedDragon
Summary: Merlin and Eggsy film themselves for Harry, as punishment for all of his teasing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elletromil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/gifts).



Eggsy’s lips part, and the moan that spills out makes Merlin’s cock twitch. Not for the first time this evening, he thinks Eggsy might actually coax his body into performing for another round.

“Listen to yerself, lad. Yer a filthy tart, aren’t ye.” Merlin’s brogue is thick as he leans across the end of the bed, getting a better view of Eggsy’s two fingers disappearing inside his hole. He reaches over, skimming the tip of his finger along where Eggsy’s pressing into himself, and smiles as the lad keens high in his throat.

“Please, Merlin, christ, I need more. P-please,” Eggsy begs. His legs fall open wider, and his hips start hitching up off the bed, trying to get his fingers at a better angle. His cock is hard and red, laying heavy on his stomach. The fingers of his other hand are clutching desperately at his thigh, trying to open himself wider.

Merlin stands up from the bed and walks over to the chest he had pulled from the closet earlier. He quickly opens it and takes stock of its contents, finds what he’s looking for and takes it out as he turns back towards Eggsy.

He raises the slim blue plug he’s holding so it’s in view of both Eggsy and his glasses. “This will have to suffice until we can get Harry back here properly.” The lad’s eyes grow darker still and he lets out a breathy whimper. Merlin gently tosses the plug onto the side of the bed, and Eggsy grabs for it with his free hand.

Merlin points to the camera recording in the far corner as he strides over to the nightstand to retrieve the lube. “In the meantime, why don’t we see if we can’t put on a show for Arthur. I have the feeling we can make this video even more tempting than we have so far.”


End file.
